The present invention relates to electrical terminals in general, and more particularly to a pass-through terminal arrangement which is to be mounted on and passed through an opening of a wall, such as that of a casing.
There is already known a variety of constructions of pass-through terminal arrangements, among them such which include a plurality of individual terminals which are arranged in a row and each of which includes a current bar which extends through a mounting opening provided in a wall of a box, a casing or the like, which will be collectively referred to herein as a casing, into the interior of the casing. Substantially no problems are encountered in the heretofore known pass-through terminal arrangement constructions so long as the internal space of the casing need not be particularly sealed or insulated with respect to the exterior. On the other hand, the heretofore known constructions of pass-through terminal arrangements are not particularly suited for use in situations where a high degree of a sealing and/or insulating effect is required.